


If I Could Tell Her

by grass_tastes_bad_69



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cherri Is Bad At Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Molly Is Too But She Tries, MollyBomb Week, Suicide, every spider sibling is gay, henroin tries, pentniss and radiodust in later chapters, sorry i dont make the rules, sorry not sorry i couldnt help myself, sorta - Freeform, there will be a musical number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grass_tastes_bad_69/pseuds/grass_tastes_bad_69
Summary: d1. first meetingd2. crossover/aud3. angst/comfortd4. baking/cookingd5. turf warsd6. autumn/rainy dayd7. night w/ angel/family night
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. d1. Not So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharCharRose131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharCharRose131/gifts).



> All of these chapters (except for d2) are connected btw !! There will be time jumps here and there though. 
> 
> Hope that cleared up any confusion haha

Molly sighed, her blonde locks falling in front of her face. She was getting antsy with each minute that passed. Molly buried her face into her top set of hands, until she was suddenly alerted by the sound of a chair squeaking. 

She looked up and saw that a cyclops demon had sat down in the chair across from her. Molly briefly recalled seeing her on the news once or twice before, but couldn’t remember a name. 

“Where’s Tony?” Molly asked, her voice came out as a quiet squeak. 

“Not here,” the cyclops answered, her voice was gruff, and she wore a serious and almost angry look on her face. 

Molly cleared her throat, trying to will up some sort of courage. She felt pathetic sounding so small and defeated. 

“He told me he was going to meet me here.” 

“Well he sent me instead. He told me he didn’t trust that you’d come alone,” as the cyclops said this, she looked around, trying to make sure some other spiders weren’t lurking around the corners. 

Molly felt hurt at this accusation- she told Anthony she wouldn’t bring Arackniss or their dad, didn’t he trust her? 

“I- I want to see my brother,” Molly tried to sound strong, yet she couldn’t help the bit of hurt that seeped into her tone. 

“Well he doesn’t want to see you sweetheart, and honestly I don’t blame him,” the cyclops snapped. 

Molly flinched at the tone, and she immediately went quiet. 

Finally, Molly spoke,”How much did he tell you?” 

The cyclops scoffed,”Fucking everything. You know how many times he’s come to my apartment while having a panic attack just thinking about the shit that asshole did to him?! I couldn’t even count it on two hands! Did you really think he was just gonna show up and talk to the bitch who watched it all happen in the first place?!” 

Molly stood up from her chair, slamming her middle set of arms onto the table, while the top set were wrapped around her chest. She looked absolutely furious. 

“You don’t get to sit here and judge me. You don’t know anything about who I am or what I’ve been through, _sweetheart_ ,” Molly mocked, remembering the pet name the cyclops had used just moments ago. 

Molly watched the cyclops' face drop, obviously she hadn’t expected such an outburst from a sweet looking demon such as Molly. 

Molly sighed, as she sat back down, the anger she had felt before leaked out of her like an old balloon. 

“I know I made mistakes, more than I can count on _all_ my hands. That’s why I need to see Tony, I need to make things right between us.” 

The cyclops didn’t respond at first, Molly thought she could see the gears turning in her head. Finally, she responded. 

“Did you bring the money or not?” the cyclops completed ignored Molly’s request. 

“Yes,” Molly answered, reaching into her chest and grabbing an envelope. 

The cyclops went to grab it, but Molly swiftly pulled it away,”Let me talk to him. Please.” 

Everything went silent, as the two just stared at each other. 

“I- I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

The cyclops groaned,”Because he doesn’t even fucking know I’m here!” 

Molly’s eyebrows shot up in shock,”What do you mean? _He_ texted me, _he_ reached out to me asking for money, I...” 

Suddenly, everything clicked. 

Molly didn’t think much of it when a random number contacted her and told her she was her brother, I mean- who would even know that Molly had a brother named Anthony? Except for his best friend... 

“You were the one that reached out to me pretending to be Tony, huh?” 

The cyclops nodded, before quickly explaining,”Look- Angie would be absolutely furious if he knew I reached out to you. I just- I didn’t know who else to ask. He owes a lot of money to the wrong person and if he don’t pay it back, well...” 

The cyclops gulped as a dark expression came over her facial features,”It wouldn’t be good for him. He’s too stubborn to ask for help, he says he has it under control- but I know he don’t...” 

The cyclops looked up at Molly with pleading eyes,”Please. Help him out.” 

“I will, but- in exchange, you have to fill me in on what’s going on with Tony. If I can’t see him- I just, I at least want to have the peace of mind that’s he somewhat safe.” 

The cyclops looked down at the envelope, and then back at Molly as she considered her options,”Fine, you have yourself a deal.” 

The cyclops outstretched her hand, and Molly took it and shook it gently. It wasn’t anything binding due to the two just being regular demons, but it was an unspoken warning and promise all in one. 

Molly placed the envelope onto the table and slid it over towards the cyclops. 

The cyclops snatched it up before Molly could change her mind. 

“What is it you want to know honey?” The cyclops leaned back in her chair, much more relaxed now that she had the cash, and propped her feet up on the table. 

Molly rolled her eyes as she swatted her feet onto the ground,”First off, your name. You already know mine from Tony, it’s only fair.” 

“It’s Cherri Bomb...now, what is it you want to know about my Angie?” 

“Just- tell me all of it. I want to know everything about how Tony’s been.” 

Cherri smirked,”Have you ever heard of Angel Dust?” 

Molly cocked her head,”No, I can’t say I have.” 

Cherri shrugged,”Figured you didn’t watch gay porn. Well, buckle up sugar- you're in for a wild ride.” 

Over the next hour or two, Cherri explained every graphic detail about what Anthony has been up to. From selling his soul to an overlord that goes by Valentino, to quickly becoming Hell’s most popular and desired porn star and prostitute. 

There were many details that Molly could’ve gone without hearing about her brother, and at some points Cherri could tell Molly had gotten very uncomfortable as she squirmed in her seat, the sight brought a smile onto Cherri’s face. She always enjoyed pushing people’s buttons. 

“And well- that's basically everything so far.” 

Molly nodded, as she processed all this new information. 

“You won’t go try and talk to Angie, right? He’ll be pissed if he knew I told you all of this.” 

Molly shook her head,”No- no I won’t. This’ll stay between us.” 

Cherri nodded,”Well, I’ve held up my end of the deal. So- I guess that’s it.” 

“Yeah...I guess it is.” 

Cherri stood up and turn around, but before she walked away she called out,”You aren’t so bad after all babe. See you around!” 

Before Molly could react to the new pet name, Cherri had already disappeared. 


	2. d2. I Wish We Met Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d2. crossover/au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heather's au, because I heard 'dead girl walking reprise' and that one part where veronica was pleading to j.d reminded me so much of cherri and molly. so...mollybomb heathers au !! (that part also reminds me of pentniss and radiodust, so i might include this song in my LNTWTRD fic for one of those couples, so keep an eye out for that ;)) 
> 
> i changed it up a bit at the end tho, mostly to fit the characters. at least, to fit my version of the characters haha. 
> 
> if u were curious about the major character death warning- this chapter is the only reason it's there. 
> 
> as for the suicide tag, that is something that is brought back in later chapters. i'll put a tw on which ones, but just thought I'd let yall know.

_“I wanted someone strong who could protect me.”_

Molly’s fists were clenched at her side as she made her way towards the school, she felt like shit- and she looked like it too. 

_“I let her anger fester and infect me.”_

She felt so incredibly exhausted- physically, and mentally. The only thing that kept her going was her determination. Her worry for everyone inside Hazbin High. Including her brothers... 

_“Her solution is a lie- no one here deserves to die.”_

Molly’s face scrunched up as she tried to hold back her tears, there would be time for crying later- now? Now was the time to act. She owed that much to Charlie, Vox, and Valentino. No matter how scummy they all were, none of them deserved the heinous things she had done to them. 

_“Except for me and the monster that I created- yeah! Yeah!”_

Molly pushed open the front doors to the school, a newfound sense of strength and courage coming over her, _”Heads_ _up C.B, I’m a dead girl walking!”_

_“_ _Heyo_ _Hazbin_ _High,”_ Molly could hear the students cheering in the gym, all of them completely oblivious from the threat that was Cherri, that was lurking near. 

_“Can’t hide from me- I'm a dead girl walking.”_

Molly made her way towards the gym where the pep rally was held, the halls were completely empty- every single student at school was in the gym. Making it the perfect spot for Cherri to plant some sort of explosive device... 

_“_ _Heyo_ _Hazbin_ _High.”_

Suddenly, the bell rung. The loud sound rung in Molly’s ears. 

_“And there’s your final bell- it's one more dance_ _and then_ _farewell. Cheek to cheek in Hell with a dead girl walking!”_

_“Woah,”_ the students cheered, the sound got louder with each step Molly took. 

“Come on Hazbin High!” Molly could make out Vaggie’s voice among the crowd. 

_“Woah!”_

“Here we go, here we go now!” Vaggie fanned the flames of the cheerful students, and fed the fire with each chant she made, as she attempted to rile them up at an attempt at school spirit. 

Molly entered the gym and was almost immediately cornered by a shocked Lilith Magne. 

“Molly! Cheryl Bomb told me you’d just committed suicide!” Mrs. Magne said, exasperated by Molly’s appearance. 

Molly rolled her eyes,”Yeah- well, she’s wrong about a lot of things.” 

Mrs. Magne fiddled with her long blonde hair as she looked towards the ground,”Awh, I threw together a lovely tribute. Especially considering the short notice...” 

Molly choose to ignore Mrs. Magne’s ramblings,”Mrs. Magne- what's under the gym?” 

“The boiler room.” 

“That’s it!” Molly exclaimed, realizing where Cherri probably was. 

Molly was about to storm off, but Mrs. Magne called after her,”Molly- what’s going on?” 

_“Got no time to talk- I'm a dead girl walking!”_

_“_ _Heyo_ _Hazbin_ _High._ _Heyo_ _Hazbin_ _High. Tell me what’s that sound?”_

_“Here comes_ _Hazbin_ _High- coming to put you in the ground! Go! Go!_ _Hazbin_ _High! Give a great big yell!_ _Hazbin_ _High will knock you out- and send you straight to Hell!”_

Molly made her way down the stairs towards the boiler room, she felt like her nerves were on fire. The chanting rang in her ears, somehow getting louder the further away she got from it. Almost as if it was inescapable. 

Molly found herself behind a focused Cherri, who was fiddling around with a bomb like device. While Molly didn’t exactly know what it was- she certainly could make an educated guess. 

“Step away from the bomb,” she ordered, her voice firm, which contradicted her true feelings of fear. Inside, she felt like jelly. 

Cherri went silent, briefly surprised to hear Molly’s voice, after she had assumed she was dead. 

She composed herself, as she reminded herself to not get distracted. 

Cherri chuckled softly to herself,”This little thing? I’d hardly call this a bomb. This is just to trigger the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym. Those are bombs.” 

Cherri got up from her crouching position and faced Molly. Molly noticed the bags under Cherri’s eyes, the way her blond hair was practically everywhere. She looked deranged. She looked nothing like the girl Molly had fallen in love with. 

“People are gonna see the ashes of Hazbin High School and they’re gonna think- ‘there’s a school that self-destructed not because society doesn’t care...but because that school **was society!** **The only place that Charlies and** **Niftys** **can get along is in Heaven!”** Cherri practically yelled out the last part, as her anger took over her. 

Without even thinking, Molly spoke, _”I_ _wish your mom had been a little stronger. I wish she stayed around a little longer.”_

Cherri’s face softened, while tears began to stream down Molly’s face. 

_“I wish your dad were good! I wish grownups understood! I wish we met before they convinced_ _you_ _life is war!”_ Molly gestured towards the device behind Cherri. 

Then, Molly held her hand out towards Cherri, as she pleaded desperately, just hoping that she could get the old Cherri back, _”I_ _wish you’d come with me!”_

Cherri’s face darkened, as she reached into her coat. In one quick motion, she pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Molly, _“I wish I had more T.N.T.”_

Molly’s face fell, as she stared down at the gun pointed at her chest. All the air in her lungs vanished, and she turned pale. 

_“_ _Heyo_ _Hazbin_ _High- tell me what’s that sound?”_

Cherri fingered the trigger, as she bit her lip in concentration. Yet, nothing happened. 

_“Here comes_ _Hazbin_ _High,”_

Her arm shook, until she finally dropped the gun onto the concrete floor. She couldn’t. She just couldn’t bring herself to shoot the girl she had fallen for. 

Cherri fell to the floor, as she buried her head into her hands, while she sobbed. 

_“coming to put you in the ground!”_

The gun had made a loud clatter as it hit the floor; Molly just stared at it. For a few moments, the two didn’t move. Until Molly snatched up the gun. 

_“Go! Go!_ _Hazbin_ _High! Give a great big yell!”_

Molly pointed the gun at Cherri, her breath caught in her throat. 

_“_ _Hazbin_ _High will knock you out.”_

Cherri sniffled, as she looked up at Molly with wide and pleading eyes. 

_“And send you straight to-”_

Molly pulled the trigger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that charlie doesn't really seem like heather c., but idk- i like playing around with the idea that charlie could easily be turned into a villian if pushed hard enough. she had the perfect villian story set up, like 'everyone laughed at her dreams, so she wants revenge.' or something like that. 
> 
> idk, just a concept i really like- and i wanted to play with it a bit here. i do see charlie as heather c., because i feel like she could be a total bitch if she needed to. (or maybe it's just cause heather c. is blonde and wears red...maybe my brain just automatically compares those things to charlie at this point lmao. who knows?) 
> 
> btw, if u were curious- 
> 
> heather c. - charlie magne 
> 
> heather d.- angel dust 
> 
> heather m.- vaggie 
> 
> *charlie and vaggie would be dating in this au, and during the candy store performance where heather c. says 'i like scaring her, screwing him', charlie would say 'i like screwing her' *points to vaggie* 'scaring him' *points to angel* 
> 
> i know this was totally unneeded info, but i just wanted to share it, since i'll never actually write it probably lmao.


	3. d3. Happy Deathday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d3. angst/comfort
> 
> Deathdays are a somber day for most demons. Molly is no exception. At least this year she has Cherri to help her get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: suicide/overdose/self harm scars
> 
> really heavy chapter

Cherri groaned in her sleep as  she felt soft and small hands shake her awake.

“Wakey  wakey eggs and bacon-y,” Molly chirped cheerfully.

Cherri had quickly learned that Molly was a morning person after just a few weeks of their weird friendship.  Although Cherri, was not. If that wasn’t obvious enough by her unwillingness to get up. 

Neither really knew how  this unexpected relationship even started in the first place- but it was a nice and pleasant  surprise that something that started  as  a  lie had grown into a close friendship. Even if they did have to hide it from Angel and  Henrion ...

Molly had told Cherri earlier that her dad didn’t really like her having friends outside of ‘the family.’

“I don’t want to,” Cherri moaned as she  buried her head into  the pillow , trying to block out all sound. 

Despite Cherri not being able to see Molly, she could tell Molly had stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

“Please, I made breakfast,” Molly  begged,”Besides \- I have to go home soon.”

That woke Cherri up right away. 

Cherri sat up and yawned, as she peered over at Molly. Molly had  her large blonde and pink hair pulled back with a headband, and she wore baggy mom jeans along with a yellow long-sleeved t-shirt.

Cherri noticed how adorable Molly looked even though it was seven in the morning, before she shooed that  silly  thought away.

Cherri climbed out of bed, and  trudged into the  kitchen,”What’d you make today sugar?”

Molly pranced into the kitchen  with a pep in her step due to Cherri finally waking up ,”Eggs and bacon- duh! Didn’t you listen to what I said earlier?”

“What’d you just say?” Cherri asked with a dumbfound expression , pretending she hadn’t paid attention.

Molly rolled her eyes playfully, as she placed two plates of food onto the small table Cherri had stolen a while back.

Cherri sat down, and her stomach grumbled at the sight of the food.  She had also learned that Molly was a great cook as well over the weeks.

“You’re too sweet to me  babe \- you know that, right? How’d someone like you even  land in Hell in the first place?”

Cherri hadn’t meant anything bad by her question , she wanted it to be  more of their  playful banter- but one glance at Molly, and she could tell that’s not how it had come across as.

Molly’s face had fell, and her shoulders noticeably dipped. Almost as if some alien had come and sucked out all her previous energy and excitement. 

“Uh- Molly, everything okay over there?”

“Yep, yep- I'm totally peachy it’s just...wow, it’s so hot in here, you need to get that air conditioning fixed soon.”

Molly looked down at her plate and began to eat, she never met Cherri’s eyes afterwards.

-

Death days  were seen as a  sorta holiday in Hell. Some demons celebrated the day, usually the higher up demons who were glad to be down here, while others were tormented by it.

Molly was the second. 

Everyone in the spider household woke up in a somber mood. The other two members never verbally acknowledged the da te, whether out of fear or respect for Molly- she didn’t know. Yet they were always quieter, and gentler with Molly on the day.

Molly didn’t know whether to be grateful or angry. They had a choice to forget the day- Molly didn’t. She had to live through it and all the terrible memories that came with .

After an awkward breakfast, Molly went up to her room and locked the door behind her. She just wanted to be alone today. 

Molly climbed into her soft bed and pulled her favorite quilt over he r shoulders. Despite her desperate attempts to forget, memories of that day came rushing back.

The pounding on the bathroom door...

Rakki’s shouts and desperate pleads to come out...

The blood that stained the rug next to the bathtub...

The scary nothingness that followed after Molly had taken her last breath...

Suddenly, Molly wa s snapped out of her thoughts by  a tapping at the window. She wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand as she got out of bed and  made her way  over towards the window. She already knew who it was , so she didn’t hesitate to open the window. 

“Heya girl, so I tried to call  you but you wouldn’t pick up- but you forgot your  shirt at my place, so-” Cherri  finally  noticed Molly’s red eyes, and  tear-stained cheeks mid-ramble.

“Hey- you okay?” 

Molly was taken aback by the simple question. She wasn’t used to this- to being cared for. To be checked up on. It was a weird sensation that was completely  foreign to her.

Molly  suddenly found herself unable to hold everything together, as she  erupted into sobs . Cherri’s expression  softened, as she climbed into Molly’s room, and warped a comforting arm around the taller demon.

“It- it was my dad’s favorite rug, and I  _ ruined  _ it,” Molly said in between  raspy  breaths as she attempted to calm herself down.

Cherri was confused by Molly’s statement, as she cocked her head in confusio n. She could tell something must be horribly wrong with her friend.

Molly tried to take deep breaths, as she continued to sniffle and cry.  The sound was like nails on a chalkboard to Cherri. 

Cherri moved over towards Molly’s bed , sat  down , and patted the  empty  spot next to her.

Molly did as she was  instructed and took a seat on the bed next to Cherri.

Cherri was caught off guard when Molly leaned her head on Cherri’s shoulder , as butterflies filled her stomach .

It wasn’t unwelcomed, but  definitely new and strange to Cherri. She wasn’t used to reacting to such a simple touch as much as she was right now.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cherri  gulped, trying not to pay attention to how nice Molly’s soft hair felt against her shoulder...

Molly cries began to  subside , almost as if Cherri’s touch was enough to calm  her ,”Today’s my death day.”

Cherri realized why Molly was so upset, many demons were when it came to their deaths. Cherri knew Angel certainly was. 

Cherri wrapped her arm around Molly’s shoulder and made circular motions on her shoulder. Molly shuddered under Cherri’s warm  hands.

“I. ..You asked me why I was down here... ”

Molly bit her lip, as she contemplated how much she should tell Cherri...Molly was a bit frightened by how quickly she had found herself trusting Cherri after only a few short weeks, yet it just felt right. Whether this trust was misplaced or not, Molly guessed she would find out soon enough. 

”You’re right- I didn’t, I never murdered anyone like the rest of my family did. They kept me out of all that stuff. I probably wouldn’t be down here if it wasn’t for...”

Molly trailed off, leaving a confused Cherri. A part of Cherri wanted answers, while the other wanted to stay silent and not interrupt. 

“Sometimes I regret what I did, sometimes I don’t. Sometimes I think if I was given the same option again- I'd do the same thi ng... I’m ashamed, that even after I saw the  consequences of my actions- I'd still do it all over again...”

Molly peered up at Cherri, who had been watching Molly intensely .  Molly pulled down her sleeve, revealing a  thick  scar in the middle of her arm.

The scar was a pinkish color, and it went from the crook of her elbow,  all the way down  to her wrist. None of Molly’s fur grew in that area. Cherri’s brow furrowed, as she put two and two together.

“I have this little guy to remind me of that day. I have another on my other arm too. Just a little gift from God to torment me every day I suppose. They’re not on my other sets of arms though, which I guess makes sense.”

“I do remember my last thought though- it's  kinda stupid now...I- I was worried about getting blood everywhere...I thought dad and Rakki would be mad.” 

“It’s not stupid Mols ,” Cherri finally spoke up , her voice was gentle and soothing to Molly.

Molly found herself  subconsciously nuzzling deeper into the crook of Cherri’s shoulder, it made her feel safe and  protected, ”Oh God, Rakki and dad won’t talk about it or even mention it. But I know they think about it all the time. It’s obvious, like how t hey took the lock off the bathroom door. Or when I hear them both stop and listen when I run the bath water, just to make sure I was still breathing. Or how t heir eyes linger on my arms sometimes...” 

“Why’d you do it?” Cherri suddenly asked, she realized she was probably overstepping her boundaries- but she couldn’t help her  overwhelming  curiosity and concern .

“I. ..I guess I just missed Tony a lot. A few years earlier he had  run away in the dead of night.  Didn’t even tell me anything beforehand.  Next t hing I know I see Tony’s face plastered on the front  page..”

Molly’s voice  broke,”He’d overdosed in some dirty and cold back alleyway. He looked...he looked so old, so worn out...Nothing like my Tony.”

“I  could tell dad and Rakki were torn up about it  too- but  neither would talk about it...I guess that’s their response to everything though. I had never felt so alone- so guilty and ashamed...I just wanted it to stop.”

“ But, it didn’t. Now I just carry the guilt around with me in Hell...Physically, and mentally I guess ,” Molly gestured towards her arms with a tilt of her head. 

“You shouldn’t have to ,” Cherri said, she went to run her fingers through Molly’s hair, but she stopped herself. 

_ Would that be too affectionate? Could it come off in the wrong way? _

_ Why are you even worrying about  _ _ that? _ _ Why do you care? _

“But it’s my fault- I deserve this...”

Cherri shook her  head,”No \- no you don’t. No one deserves this. Especially not you Molly. ”

Molly’s face flushed at the use of her real name. No pet names like what Cherri usually called her. It had felt so...so intimate. 

Molly turned towards Cherri, her face inches away from the cyclops. 

Cherri’s breath caught in her throat, as her eyes flicked down towards Molly’s lips, and then back up into her intense and gorgeous eyes. 

“I- I should probably go. I’d hate to get you in trouble with your dad if  he catches me up here.”

“They won’t be coming in here all day,” Molly whispered , her voice sounded so small.  Despite it just sounding like a regular statement, Cherri knew it was really a proposition. A request even. 

Molly desperately wanted this, desperately wanted to feel some sort of warmth and contact when she felt so cold inside. Molly didn’t want to think- didn't want to obsess over that day for one second longer. 

Cherri felt as if  Molly had been leaning in, and she panicked internally. It’s not that she didn’t want to kiss Molly- in fact, part of her was begging for it. 

Yet...this kiss could be the end of their friendship. The end of the sleepovers. The end of eggs and bacon for breakfast. The end of Molly  bouncing from foot to foot to foot to foot when she offer ed  to do Cherri’s hair. The end of painting each other’s nails. The end of Molly as Cherri knew her. 

Cherri wasn’t ready to give her up. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye. 

So, Cherri suddenly jerked back , away from Molly, away from her desires and wants, away from the unknown.

”You know, you don’t have to carry this weight alone anymore. I’m here for you.”

Molly flinched at Cherri’s sudden movement, but other than that she didn’t physically react to it. 

”Thanks Cherri ,” and just like that- the opportunity Molly had presented to Cherri was gone. Off the table. Molly was back to just being Cherri’s overly cheerful and kind friend.

A part of Cherri mourned the lost possibility- the chance that they could’ve been more. She didn’t know if she actually regretted her choice yet though. 

Cherri’s stomach began to churn once Molly used her name. It sounded so beautiful on her tongue...She wanted to hear it more, yet again she also didn’t. She didn’t want to get used to  it; she wanted the  rare times when Molly did say her name to be special.

“You uh- you should get some sleep. You look ratcheted sweetheart.”

Molly  giggled,”You don’t look so hot yourself.”

But, Molly complied, and  snuggled  under her quilts .

“Can you just- can you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?” Molly asked, her voice was barely above a squeak.

Cherri certainly couldn’t say no when Molly asked like that , no matter how loudly her head was telling her to get a grip and leave. 

“Yeah- sure.” 

Molly fell asleep rather quickly, whether that was because Cherri was there and she felt safe- or if she was just really tired, Cherri didn’t know. 

Cherri was about to get up and leave, but her eyes caught on the sleeping Molly.  She noticed how peaceful Molly looked when she was fast asleep.

_ She looks adorable... _

Cherri tucked Molly in, before leaving.

She hadn’t realized she’d forgotten to drop Molly’s shirt off until she had already returned home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hurt to write
> 
> I kinda am proud at how certain parts of this chap turned out though- enjoy yall!! ;))


	4. d4. A Million Miles Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d4. baking/cooking  
> Cherri and Molly decide to bake cupcakes to distract themselves. 
> 
> Seems like the two might need to find a better distraction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't really like this chapter, but I just wanted to get this out since it's already a day late. I'll probably revise and edit all of these chapters later on when I have more time.

After Molly  opened up about her death, the spider would often randomly stop by whenever she was having a bad day. 

Sometimes Molly just wanted a distraction, others she just wanted to cry while laying on Cherri’s lap as Cherri rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

So, Cherri wasn’t surprised when she heard a knock at her door, she already had a good guess about who it could be. Cherri groaned in her sleep, as she took in the scent of her new pillowcase- Molly's forgotten shirt. 

Cherri knew it was wrong to keep it- but she couldn’t help it. It felt nice to fall asleep to the smell of Molly...

Cherri groggily made her way towards  the  door and opened it.

“Good morning Cherri- it's such a wonderful day out, I was thinking maybe you’d like to do a bit of baking with me?”

So, it must’ve been a distraction day, Cherri noted mentally.

“Yeah, yeah- sure sugar. Come on i n ,” Cherri said as she rubbed her tired eye.

Molly wasted no time scurrying into the tiny apartment,  bags full of baking supplies in tow.

Cherri yawned, as she attempted to wake herself  up,”What’re we making today?”

“Vanilla cupcakes!! A bit boring, I know- but come on, they’re a classic for a reason!”

Cherri noticed how  Molly was fiddling nervously with her bottom set of hands, a sign that Molly wa nted to keep her hands busy. Which probably explained her choice of baking.

Cherri was a bit weirded out and even a bit frightened about how quickly she had learnt and memorized all of Molly’s actions and their meanings, yet she couldn’t help it. There was just something so memorizing about Molly, but Cherri just couldn’t quite place her finger on it. 

Molly cocked her  head,”You’ve been silent for a bit- are you okay?”

Cherri shook herself out of her  thoughts,”Uh \- yeah, vanilla cupcakes sounds good.” 

The two demons got to work quickly; Molly kep t babbling on about random occurrences throughout the process. Cherri could tell she was just trying to keep her mind busy.

“I mean- like, green is an okay color I guess, I have no problem with pastel green- but lime? Or da rk green? No, not really my thing I guess...,” Molly explained as she mixed the cupcake batter with a whisk.

Cherri nodded along, she never thought she’d find herself so interested about an in-depth  explanation about  the color green .

While Molly was rambling, Cherri noticed Molly’s grip was tightening around the whisk, while the batter was spinning around wild ly.

“Molly, I think you’re mixing it a bit fast the-”

Molly didn’t even register that Cherri said anything, as she just went on with her rant. 

“Personally, I prefer pink. It’s such a nice color. I remember dad didn’t really want me to get pink highlights, but I convinced him-” suddenly, as Molly’s speed quickened as she mixed the batter, a  drop splattered onto her cheek. 

Molly went still, as she realized what she had done. 

“Do you need to talk about it?” Cherri asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Cherri was afraid if she was too loud, she’d scare Molly away. 

“I- I think I just need a hug.”

Cherri nodded, as she took a step towards Molly, and gathered her in a warm hug. Cherri felt ashamed that she liked the nearness of Molly, liked the feel of her soft fur...

She knew it was wrong. This was Angel’s twin sister! Yet...

“Okay- okay, I’m good now. Thanks- I needed that,” Molly said, as she exited the hug, a small and genuine looking smile on her face.

“No problem,” Cherri wiped the batter from Molly’s cheek with her  thumb,”You might want to be a bit cleaner next time though sweetheart.”

Molly flushed under Cherri’s soft touch. Cherri’s touch had always made her feel so special, so delicate. Cherri touched her with such care, almost as if Molly was a glass figurine. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it? I’d never judge you babe.”

Molly hesitated, before  answering,”I just- it's Tony. I feel like...I feel like he hates me...I- I’ve just been thinking about all the horrible things he endured and I just- I wat ched...you know?”

“Angie doesn’t hate you sugar, and I’m sure he doesn’t blame you fo r what happened. You couldn’t control it.”

Molly shook her head as she looked down at the  floor, ”He probably thinks I’m a coward.”

“Mols, he...he thought you were awesome.”

“He thought I was awesome? My brother?”

“ Definitely .”

“How?”

Cherri wanted to assure Molly that wasn’t the case- but to be honest, Angel wasn’t the type to talk to others about his feelings. He had barely mentioned Molly, and the very few times he did- it was always straight and to the point. Rehearsed, even. 

But- Cherri hated seeing Molly beat herself up...maybe a little fib is allowed every now and then. Just this once.

“Well... _ he said, there’s nothing like your smile. Sorta subtle, and perfect, and real.” _

Molly met Cherri’s  eyes, a small smile grew on her face. Cherri swore she could’ve melted under her  gaze.

_ “He said, you’d never know how wonderful that smile could make someone feel.” _

Cherri’s eyes caught on Molly’s jeans, as she remembered something, she caught Molly doing a few weeks  ago, _ ”And _ _ he knew, that whenever you’d get bored, you’d scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans.” _

_ “And he noticed that you still fill out those quizzes that they put out in those teen magazines,” _ Cherri fondly recalled Molly bouncing up towards her a bit ago, magazine in hand, as she squealed about her quiz results.

_ “But he kept it all, inside his head. What he saw- he left unsaid.” _ Cherri looked down at her lap, a part of her was ashamed that she could never actually admit this out loud. She had to use Angel as a cover up. It felt wrong-  but, if it provided them both  comfort , then what could the harm be?

_ “And though he wanted to, he couldn’t talk to you. He couldn’t find the way, but he would always say. _ _..” _

Molly beamed up at Cherri, the guilt inside her dimmed once she learned that her brother spoke so highly of her... 

_ “If I could tell her. Tell her everything I see!” _

Cherri sung with urgency and excitement and  nervousness; it was a weird combination that made her feel like she was going to throw up. 

_ “If I could tell her, how she’s everything to me...” _

_ “But we’re a million miles apart. I don’t know how I would even start...” _

Cherri had never felt so alone- so far away from Molly. Despite her words being the reason for Molly’s oh so infectious smile, it was only because she thought they came from Angel...

_ “If I could tell!” _

Cherri wanted nothing more than to be the reason Molly smiled, the reason Molly giggled and laughed- and yet...

_ “If I could tell her...” _

It felt so wrong when it came from a lie. Like Cherri wasn’t worthy of seeing it. But Cherri knew she was too much of a coward to ever actually tell Molly how she felt... 

“Cherri I- thanks. For that.”

Molly’s gratitude only made Cherri feel hollow, made her feel guilty.

As Molly examined the batter mix, all of her attention on the cupcakes, Cherri just hoped that one day she could tell Molly how she really felt...

Even if Cherri didn’t know what all these weird mushy feelings meant, it was torture to have to hold them in. 

Unbeknownst to Cherri’s  internal spiral,  Molly went to pour the batter into the cupcake pan  holders,”These should be good to go in the oven I think.”

-

While the two waited for their treats , they enjoyed a  cup of coffee.

As Molly took a sip of hers, her face  recoiled,”Oh my god- this is the  wateriest coffee I’ve ever had.” 

“It can’t be that bad,” Cherri said, before taking a sip of coffee and reacting the exact same way.

“Blah! I really need to stop buying such shitty cheap coffee.”

Molly giggled, before their conversation got cut short by a knock at the door.

“I’ll go get that- I'm sure it’s just some salesman.”

Cherri got up from her  seat and walked over towards the door and opened it.

“Hey sugar tits!!” Angel  greeted; Cherri noticed  he was obviously excited about something since he couldn’t seem to sit still and  his pink spots were brighter than usual. 

“Wait, Angie-”

Angel discarded Cherri’s warning, as he stepped into the apartment,”Look, I got some huge news about smiles. I’ve just been dy-”

“Tony?” Molly’s bottom lip trembled, as she stood up from her spot at the table.

Cherri had shown her one of Angel’s old interviews, he looked so much taller in real life...more vibrant even. He was practically glowing.

Angel’s face fell, as he  immediately recognized Molly’s voice.

“...Mols?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've honestly never written Cherri or Molly that much, so this whole ship week is pretty much a practice thing for me. So please keep that in mind when reading these chapters lmao


	5. d5. An Unexpected Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cherri finds herself at the brink of death, an unexpected ally shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know- I know, this was supposed to be a ship week and it's been like...a month since it ended lmao. I'm sorry, but I AM going to finish this!!

Molly hadn’t seen Cherri or Angel since that day. 

After Angel realized that the spider in his best friend’s house was his sister- he bolted. 

That reaction...it hurt Molly...Did Angel really hate her that much that he didn’t even want to hear her explain? 

Cherri had tried calling, yet Molly couldn’t bring herself to answer. She knew she should. But every time she fingered the call button, she ended up turning her phone off. She couldn’t face Cherri- just like Angel couldn’t face her. 

The memories Cherri brought were just too much for Molly to handle right now. 

\- 

Cherri was cornered as a large blimp loomed overhead. 

Cherri held her bloody and busted arm close to her chest, as she mumbled curses under her breath. She had already used her last bomb, and she had no more tricks up her sleeves. She was done for. 

“Surrender missy, and perhaps I’ll ssspare you,” Cherri could hear the snake hiss out the spare, as he talked through a loud microphone. 

Although...what really weirded Cherri out was how...upset Pentious seemed to sound. His voice didn’t hold the same liveliness it usually did- and he had also been unusually violent today compared to others. The two had never gotten _this_ deadly with each other. 

Something had pissed him off, and if Cherri could exploit that- maybe she’d have a fighting chance. 

“Aw, but I thought we were just starting to have fun. What’s got you in a rush- someone step on your tail?” Cherri yelled up towards the blimp. 

It went silent for a few moments. The only sound being Cherri’s ragged breathing, until Pentious finally responded,”Surrender your territory. Or else.” 

Cherri gritted her teeth together, as she considered her options. 

Live, or give up the little bit of territory she owned... 

Her life, or her pride... 

“Never,” Cherri snarled. 

“Then die.” 

Suddenly, two large gun looking machines extended from the side of the blimp and began firing hundreds of bullets- all aimed at Cherri. 

One instantly got her in the thigh, but that didn’t stop Cherri from limping away as fast as she could up the nearby ladder. 

She lifted herself up onto the rooftop of the building and bolted, as she jumped from roof to roof. 

She was started to make a good amount of distance between her and the blimp- until she tripped on one of the ledges. 

When she hit the hard pavement, she could practically feel all her bones shatter. 

Cherri couldn’t move- couldn't even get up. She knew this was the end of the line for her- there was nothing else that could be done. 

Cherri bit down and scrunched her eye close, as she waited for Pentious to give her the final blow. To put her away for good. 

Finally, she heard a gunshot. 

But nothing ever hit her. 

“Get the fuck away from her ya limp dicked noodle,” she heard a familiar voice spit. 

Slowly looking up from where she lay, she saw the one person she never thought she’d see again. 

Angel. 

“Oh please- like you’d put your life on the line for this harlot. All you ssspiders are the same!” Cherri swore she heard Pentious’ voice crack towards the end of that sentence. 

Another gunshot, this time- Cherri could hear glass breaking. Angel must’ve aimed for Pentious’ window. 

“If ya wanna lay another finger on her- ya'll have ta go through me first old man!” Angel yelled, his voice was firm and demanding. 

Nothing happened for a few minutes. 

“Come on- hit me with yer best shot!” Angel egged on. 

And then- the strangest thing happened. 

“I have better things to do than play with you uncultured swines. Enjoy your territory- for now.” 

Despite the blimp not making a sound, she knew he had flown away by the soft sigh of relief she heard from Angel. 

She felt two warm hands on her back,”Ya okay down there sugar tits?” 

“I’ve been better,” Cherri answered, the words came naturally- she didn’t even have to think about what she was saying for her brain to fire off a response. 

“Let’s get ya home...now, one...two...three,” Angel hoisted Cherri up in his arms bridal style at the count of three, the sudden movement causing Cherri to groan in pain. 

Angel made his way over towards Cherri’s apartment, as the two fell into an awkward silence. 

Finally, Cherri broke it. 

“Angie...why’d you come back?” 

“Because yer my best friend- I wasn’t gonna let ya get your ass whooped even more by Mr. Edgelord over there.” 

“But...what about...” 

Before Cherri could finish her question, Angel interrupted,”We’ll talk about that later. Right now- ya just focus on saving yer strength.” 

For once, Cherri did as she was told. 

As the two made their way back to Cherri’s place- she couldn’t help but think about why Pentious would just leave like that. 

While Angel was strong, Pentious and Angel were pretty much evenly matched. Why was Pentious so against the idea of fighting Angel too? He had already taken Cherri down.... 

It didn’t seem to add up, retreating went against Pentious’ pride, something Cherri knew very well about from first-hand experience. So...why? 

\- 

“Oh my buttercakes- these need to be splinted right away! What were you thinking falling off a building like that?? You’re lucky your neck didn’t break!” Molly fussed over a bed ridden Cherri, who couldn’t say she didn’t like the attention. 

When Angel had taken Cherri home, he knew that Cherri’s bones wouldn’t heal properly on their own, so he called Molly. Molly had been confused to hear from Angel- but had come right away when she had heard what had happened. 

As Molly began to splint Cherri’s limps, Cherri flushed under the contact. 

When Cherri looked up, she saw Angel staring right at her and Molly, with a knowing look. 

Before Cherri could say anything, Angel just mouthed to her ‘we’ll talk later’ silently, as a warm smile came upon his features. 

With that, Angel quietly left the apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ship week was made by CharCharRose131 , make sure to check them out !!


End file.
